October 10, 2017
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Content *Brittany (New Map) **Supports Offensive, Liberation, Invasion, Stronghold, Entrenchment, Firefight and Intel. *Shooting Range (New Training Map) **Supports the Sandbox mode. New Features *In-Game Foliage Editing tools. *Map Name and Location UI element that fades in at the start of a game. *Hint system for new players (only available at the Shooting Range). Updated Features *The foliage shader now support alpha-to-coverage rendering when MSAA is set to 4x or higher. *Improved ambient light accumulation for foliage clusters. *Added item store button to the main menu. *Added support for weapon upgrades and gear items to the game_player_equip entity. *Improved game_player_equip weapon selection behavior. *Added Respawn input to the prop_physics_respawnable entity. *Added option to func_destructible_wall and prop_destructible that allows you to disable the high explosive requirement. *Added new UI sounds to the main menu. *Added new UI animations to the main menu. *Added music transitions when switching to various sections of the main menu. *Added Tour notification to the main menu that shows up when you can start a new Tour. *Removed First Deployment playlist button that used to show up for unranked players. *Added self-shadowing support to the WorldGGX shader. *Improved handling of the navigation button states of options menus. *Use the SourceScheme for the legacy server browser to more closely match DOI’s visual aesthetics. Updated Content *Dog Red Graphical Update *Added various amounts of set dressing. *Added foliage. *Added new Matilda tank model *Added new cash register model *Added new Tiger tank model *Updated Vickers materials and textures *Updated Enfield materials and textures Coop Changes *Entrenchment: Regroup points won’t move if the bots are capturing the current CP, avoiding a situation where the player had to sprint between multiple points. *Stronghold: Fixed a bug where the counter attack siren wasn’t spawning aircraft. Map Changes *Foy, Comacchio, Bréville and Dunkirk navmesh update *Fixed a bot spawning into a wall on Foy Stronghold Bug Fixes *Fixed artillery taking too long to arrive on target (should arrive 35% faster). *Fixed reticule alignment on the G43 scope. *Fixed Steam friend detection function (affects Steam friend icon highlighting). *Fixed HTML entities not being stripped from news panel titles. *Fixed rain not showing up on lower shader detail levels. *Fixed Frontline waves decrementing when they shouldn’t in specific cases. *Fixed Liberation waves decrementing when they shouldn’t in specific cases. *Fixed issue that made it impossible to spectate bots in cooperative modes. *Fixed presets not saving and loading after having been saved once during that session. *The engine will now display an Out of Memory error before crashing to desktop when it has run out of memory. *Fixed stack corruption bug in UTIL_ReplaceKeyBindings. *Fixed issue that prevented people from saving their audio settings. *Fixed an issue in the Video settings menu that caused UI elements to contain previous changes after they are discarded. *Fixed Apply button not being made invisible when there are no dirty values present. *Fixed restoring defaults for some settings on the Game settings menu. *Fixed missing recommended video setting values for all of our previously new video settings. *Fixed a UI bug that caused control points to be displayed incorrectly when they were above or below you. *Tweaked the water shader’s specular reflection intensity. *Fixed temporary entities not being aligned to 16 byte boundaries. *Fixed missing masks and normal maps on C47, B25 and Ju52 aircraft. *Optimized collision mesh on all support aircraft. External links *Official patch notes blog Category:Patch notes